


Still Yours

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Beth/Carl, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick walks in on Beth trying to have force Carl to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This hints at an established relationship between Rick and Carl formed in my fic "We're All That's Left" so it would be better to read that first. Carl is 14 because of Chandler's age, so he's still underage. There is incest! 
> 
> The scene between Beth and Carl doesn't get explicit. Nothing super bad happens. I didn't write this to disrespect Beth's character or make her seem like a bad person. It fit the purposes of the story. Some things in the story may insult her intelligence by making her completely unaware of Carl's resistance. 
> 
> Please be aware of the tags. Incest, underage, and non-con can be triggering!

Carl was lying on his bunk thinking. About what it’d be like to have a hot shower. Walk around without having to carry a weapon. Go to a real class again. Make a friend whose life he wouldn’t have to save. He was living this life fast; maturing at an abnormal rate—he’d killed countless times by now—worrying about survival, learning about people, and the new world. His latest lesson had been taught to him by his dad only weeks ago and was ongoing. Even at this speed, life was still passing by slowly. When he wasn’t looking at the prison fence, he was looking at the wall. Surrounded by the same people—he loved them—but every day was same: get up, eat (maybe), perimeter check, weapons check, supplies check, watch, chat with a fellow group member… He just wanted to play a video game at the very least. Maybe have some milk to go with his cereal. The new take on the relationship with Rick certainly helped, but it still hurt to not have a mother. To go without food or sleep for days. To live in fear.

He was surprised when Beth slid the sheet aside and walked into his cell. Usually nobody really bothered to talk to him. He was at the weird stage in between childhood and adulthood, so no one really had anything to say save for discussion about logistics.

“What’s up?” Carl asked, not moving from his position on the bed.

“I just put Judith to sleep with Carol,” Beth said.

Carl nodded, “Did you need something?”

Beth walked closer to Carl’s bed and hovered over him, looking unsure.

“How old are you, Carl?”

Carl frowned, “14, why? How old are you?”

“17,” Beth leaned forward and took Carl’s hat from where it rested beside him.

“Have you ever wondered what it’s like?” Beth whispered.

Carl sat up, “What?”

“Sex.”

Carl blanched, “Uh, no.”

Beth smiled, “I do.”

“Oh?” Carl said, uninterested. He really hoped Beth wasn’t trying to start something. Not now. Not after everything he’s done with Rick. Not now that he wants him and not her.

Beth was gripping her hands and twisting them nervously. She moved to brush Carl’s hair out of his eyes. Like his father. He flinched.

Beth didn’t seem to notice and proceeded to climb onto the bed, resting back on her knees.

“Don’t,” Carl said.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be scared,” Beth assured him.

Carl was on the extreme edge of the bed, squeezed into the corner.

“Beth, stop,” Carl said when she moved to take off her shirt.

“Carl, I know you have a crush on me. Don’t pretend otherwise,” Beth teased.

She was not getting this.

“It’s not like that,” Carl said angrily, moving to get off the bed, around Beth who was now just wearing her pants and bra.

Beth stopped Carl, “You won’t get this chance again, Carl, stay,” she said, pushing him backwards.

She had the advantage of a couple years of growth, and Carl’s vulnerability of not wanting to hurt her feelings.

\--

Rick was walking back from the showers. It was about dusk, and he wanted to go see Carl before too many people were back in the cell block. Nobody had caught them yet, but it was best not to take any chances—especially with the mouth on his boy. Rick smiled to himself at the thought of how loud Carl could be when they were hidden deep within the prison they’d cleared. Carl’s moans echoing off the stone walls. In the cell block, everything was muffled and muted. He would take it though. It made it exciting to have to keep it a secret.

\--

“Come on, take your shirt off,” Beth said, now lying over Carl.

Carl was trying to push her off by throwing his hips up. Beth’s eyes widened, “I knew it.” She had interpreted Carl’s movements as interest.

“Get off me, damn it!” Carl shouted.

“You want to be on top?” Beth said. She moved in to kiss Carl before he could answer.

He closed his mouth and kept turning away. She persisted. She moved her hand down Carl’s body to feel him. Carl was trying to twist away, push her off, anything, but she was too heavy on him, and her grip on his arms was too strong.

She finally relented on his lips, and removed her hands to unzip the boy’s jeans.

“Stop it!” he yelled, scooting back from her straddling position.

Beth looked at him like she didn’t understand.

\--

Rick was entering the block when he heard Carl. He ran into his room, gun drawn. He reeled at the sight of Beth and Carl shirtless on Carl’s bed. His boy backed up against the wall, pants unzipped and terrified. Beth just watching him.

“What the hell’s goin’ on?” Rick demanded. He walked forward and grabbed Beth under the arms, pulling her off the bed and away from Carl. Rick was not quite processing everything fully.

Beth made to run out the door, but Rick gripped her by the upper arm and pressed her against the wall, “What were you doin’?”

She looked like a trapped animal, “I was just… just trying to not feel alone. He was the only one who-

“Who what?” Rick spat, gesturing to the boy who was still in the same position, looking embarrassed and angry.

“I thought he wanted to,” Beth cried, “He kept sayin’ no, but I just thought he was tryin’ to be nice. I’m sorry.”

Rick got in her face, glaring at her tear-filled eyes, “I oughta tell everyone what you did. You know it’s assault right? You had no right!” Rick cried.

Beth nodded her head, “I’m so sorry, please just let me go.”

Carl spoke from the bed, “Dad.”

Rick looked away from Beth and to his son, shaking his head. It was fatherly anger at anyone touching his boy against his will. It was jealousy, at the thought of Carl actually wanting someone else, which he realized wasn’t the case here. It was possessiveness, wanting Carl for himself and wanting to rip Beth’s hands off for touching his—son, partner?—never mind, the only important label being HIS. He felt guilty at that thought because he wanted to protect Carl, and make sure he was okay. Then what? He wanted to make him his again. He wanted Carl to show how he wanted Rick, and only Rick.

“Get out of here, and don’t touch him again, understand?” Rick threatened.

Beth ran out of the cell and Rick was immediately on the bed with Carl’s head between his hands.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Dad,”

“What did she do?” Rick asked gently, with fire in his eyes.

Carl looked down shamefully, “Nothing,” he mumbled.

Rick sighed, “I know you don’t want to say, but if you keep it in it’ll be worse later.”

“She got on top of me and kissed me. Made me take my shirt off. Felt me. Then she unzipped my pants and you came in,” Carl said carefully. “I’m sorry, Dad. I wasn’t doing anything with her, I swear. Don’t be mad.”

Rick froze, “No, no, no,” he said, “No, Carl. I’m not mad at you. It’s not your fault. Whatever would’ve happened is her, not you. Don’t ever say that,” Rick hugged Carl closer.

They lay together on the bed on their sides, Rick behind Carl with his arms wrapped around the boy. Carl was silent for a long time, and Rick waited for the inevitable.

“I couldn’t even fight her off. I’m weak,” he said into the darkness.

Rick had been planning his response, “It’s no reflection on you what happens in these situations. It’s a reflection on the people who put you in them. If it were anyone else you would’ve fought them off. She’s you’re friend, you trust her. N’ she’s just a kid. When it’s someone you know it’s harder to fight back.”

Carl snuggled back into Rick, “What kind of man am I though? I just let her in my room. In my bed. If you wouldn’t have come in…”

“Son, it’s done now. You can never say you were weak. Whether you fought her off or not, what matters is what you do with yourself now. That’s where you’ll find your strength.”

A boy like Carl would have a hard time buying this. Emasculation and weakness were difficult to stomach, especially when you’re life depends on your being the opposite. Rick would help Carl come around. He didn’t like getting into emotional discussions with people, or talking things out. Even Lori said that, but this was Carl. The boy he’s cried in front of. The boy who he was staying alive for. He’d get him back on track.

Carl grabbed Rick’s hand around his waist and moved it further down, “Please?”

Rick wanted to ask if he was sure. He didn’t want to do anything that Carl didn’t want. Their relationship was so new, and Carl was so young that Rick was always trying to backtrack. But he knew Carl was mature enough to know what he wanted and make his own decisions. If he could kill a man, and help a group survive, he could decide who he wanted to have sex with. Rick wasn’t corrupting anyone here. They both wanted each other and that was all there was to anything now.

Rick knew not to undermine Carl’s choice in this now. This was Carl’s way of taking back his control and consent. This was Carl saying yes. He wanted Rick.

“Face me, Carl,” Rick whispered.

Carl twisted in the small bed and turned toward his father.

Rick reached down to grasp Carl’s dick under the blankets. Their foreheads resting together and their eyes locked, Rick stroked his son firmly and quickly.

“You too,” Carl whispered breathlessly.

Rick manoeuvered his hand to unzip himself and grab his cock, and Carl’s. He rubbed their erections together, sliding the sweat and precome over them in perfect tandem.

Carl’s hand gripped Rick’s bicep for support while he brought them off.

Rick came first, using his come as extra lube to bring Carl to the edge. Carl came, silencing himself by moaning into Rick’s open mouth. He swallowed down his boy’s moan and fell back onto the bed. Their mess was on the sheets, and sticky on Rick’s hands. He wiped it off. He would have to be sure to finagle laundry duty from someone who was tired of it. Of course he’d done that more than once now.

He was still angry at Beth, and angry at what happened, but all he could do was be there for Carl.

On the verge of sleep, Carl whispered, “I’m still yours.”

“I love you, Carl,” he replied, unsurprised that Carl knew what to say to make him feel better about what happened, just as he knew how to do for Carl. It was testament to how strong Carl was that he was comforting Rick when he was the victim. Maybe it made Carl stronger than his dad. Whatever happened to either of them, as long as Carl still wanted him, Rick would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope that wasn't triggering for anyone. I tried to keep the guys in character while being emotionally open which is difficult because that isn't a thing. However, we see those 2 be really vulnerable with each other so I think it works. I also wanted to have Rick be a little possessive of Carl, but not make it so that he blamed Carl or just saw him as a dirtied object. I hope I portrayed that clearly.  
> :) Let me know what you think. <3


End file.
